Korra The Avatar Episode 13
by SkyDawn1
Summary: Korra finally reaches the end on this episode but will she like the outcome? and what's going to happen from here on out? find out on the next episode!


Korra The Avatar Episode 13 The Avatars Orb

"Ugh...w...where am I?" I said clutching my head with my hand as I slowly looked up to find myself in a bright white room with doors all around me as I got up and looked down to see the ball that had transported me here "what is this place? is this another trial?" I said as I knelt down and picked up the ball as I began walking to a nearby door, and upon opening it was only met with a black void "great...now my visions are outside my head and displayed through these doors...great" I said as I sighed checking all the doors around me only to find one that wasn't a void but rather a long hallway "well at least this one is a hallway" I said walking through the door and down the long hallway as I entered a circular room with an indent in the middle, and as I walked toward the center the ball I was holding began to pull me to the center as I was shocked and a little surprised "woah now! easy there!" I said as the ball tore away from my hands and fit itself inside the indent causing the floor around me to buckle and collapse as I managed to fly up before it could break under me "I don't like the looks of this...but I have to do this" I said as I flew down the passage only to be accosted by huge spikes as I teleported out of harm's way more than once as the path opened into a huge room with a heated pool in the middle as I landed on what looked like exquisite tiles made of ebony "okay...ebony tiles...whoever lives here must be richer than I am" I said as I heard a cute giggle as I turned around to find no one "okay...a cute girls giggle...this is bound to get interesting" I said as the girls voice spoke "you came back avatar! I've been waiting for you to return to my arms!" she said as I stepped back "listen hun...i'm not who you think I am...my names Korra and I just want to go home so I can see my wife again" I said as a naked girl emerged with a very short sheet covering her up "and your hot...why can't I get like some ugly chick so I don't have to be in this hell?" I said as she leaned against a wall and bit her lower lip as she motioned for me "listen...you are so hot! but I am married! I have a wife" I said as she giggled and ran up to me as she hugged me "my hands are out to my side...and I hate this soo much" I said as she kissed my cheek "your cute" she said as I rolled my eyes "take a number" I said as she turned around showing her bare butt as I turned around "SO...you are?" I said covering my face as she laughed "I am called the knower...but I already know about you avatar Korra!" she said as I sighed "listen...is there any way I can go home?" I asked as I turned to her as she sat down on a beautiful bed as she took out a cigarette "if you're here baby then it must mean something else within you is locked" she said as I walked over to where she was and sat beside her as she moved closer to me and nuzzled against me "what do you mean by...locked" I said as she lit the cigarette and took a drag before blowing it out "it could mean anything really...I knew of some avatars that came here in the past because they had at least one thing locked...once it was unlocked they reached their purpose...their...destiny" she said as I looked at her "destiny? as in the avatars destiny?" I said as she clutched the top of the sheets to keep it from falling as she nodded "but other avatars...they come here and never seem to fulfill the purpose...they go home but...they are never the same" she said as she took another drag "so...you've been here for a long time I take it" I said as she nodded "I've seen some avatars come and go...I don't really mind it here to be honest" she said as I smiled "you wanna lay in bed with me?" she said as I nodded "sure...as long as you don't try anything" I said as she giggled "I'm the one naked here,  
I was thinking you would try something" she said as I got on top of her "were only resting..." I said as she whispered in my ear "your right now planning on taking this sheet off aren't you?" she said as I looked down and noticed my hand pulling her sheet off "WHAT THE HELL!"  
I screamed blushing and getting off her as she laughed "see? you want me" she said as I blushed hard "i...i...it's not like that!" I shouted as I stood up "hey, it's okay! come back to bed with me" she said as I turned to her "I just...want to go home" I said as she sat up and looked at me "listen Korra...something major is going to happen...more major than you or me combined...the other avatars...they came and got what they wanted and left...but you?...you caused a lot of things's to start turning...and the wheels are spinning off the rails now...what you set in motion...is the destruction of everything" she said taking a final drag from her cigarette as she stamped it in the ash tray getting up and walking over to me still holding the sheet teasingly "I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done now" she said as she looked at me and smiled "you have two options...and either of these options...will still bring a bitter taste to your mouth" she added as she pointed behind me, and as I turned my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach "no" was the only word I could say...the only word that I did say in that moment...and I felt the most dead inside.

"And...here...we...go!" a beautiful brown haired girl said as she tore the wooden plank down from the door as she opened it up and stuck her head in "it's all clear Tom!" she said as Tom went up to her and smacked her butt causing her to turn around "hey now! watch how hard you smack my butt ass!" she said as Tom smiled "don't worry, when we get back home we'll be taking a hot bath together" he said as she laughed "wanna fuck me right off the bat huh" she said kicking a can across the room as he smirked "worked last time didn't it?"  
he said as she rolled her eyes knowing in the back of her mind that he was right "fuck off Tom! now focus! we go in, get the shit and get the fuck out before any fire bender fuck gets the drop on us" she said as Tom smiled "so Vanessa? why did you decide to get your nipples pierced?" he said as she lit a cigarette "this shit again Tom? I told you it makes it better for when we fuck" she said picking up a radio as she stashed it in her bag "well you could have pierced your pu..." he began to say as she turned and shushed him "quiet! someone's here!"  
she said taking a gun and sneaking over to a nearby wall "I'll distract this fuck and you kill him okay?" she said as he rolled his eyes "girl not the topless trick again! that shits never gonna fly with this bender" he said as she took her shirt off exposing her bare breasts "watch this old man" she said putting the gun down and walking through the door as a fire bender spotted her and grew wide-eyed "excuse me sir...i'm kinda lost and...I need someone to help me" she said as the bender grinned before coming up to her "you see...I kinda got lost and need the assistance of a big strong man to get me to safety" she said as the bender kissed her on the lips while fondling her breasts as she turned him to the door "that's it baby...make me feel good" she moaned and the bender licked her neck until he felt something sharp hit him as he looked down to notice he had been shot as he fell to the ground "too fucking easy" she said going through the door where Tom was "you know one of these days that shits not gonna work" he said as she slipped her top back on "when that day arrives I'll be sure not to wear panties" she said as she grabbed her gun and they made their way to the next room.

What I saw shook me to my very core...it was much worse than anything I had ever seen...two outcomes...two choices that I had to make for the world...the only problem was that these were not the choices I was ever hoping to have to choose on "in one area you go back to air temple island...you have your bending back but Amon will have gained a lot of power and would have already killed your parents...plus even if you were to face him...no matter what you did...no matter who helped you...you all will die regardless...then there's the other choice" she said breathing in and sighing as I walked close to her and kissed her "I know baby...but the other choice...the other choice will be the most painful...for every event that has happened in your life or your other life...will be gone...but you will be born as the avatar"  
she said as I sighed "so you're telling me that I have to either choose to go back to air temple island and face Amon killing all of us...or to have everything erased from my mind and be born again as the avatar" I said as she nodded "I am sorry it has to be this way...I wish there was another way...but sadly...there are only these two ways" she said as I looked at her "so that's it?" I said as she nodded "there is...a third way" she said as I took a breath "what is it?" I said as she looked at the portal opening up "you go through that portal there...everything you have remembered from here on out will be erased...you will have consciousness...and you'll end up at the portal leading to the spirit world..." she said as I looked at the portal "why would I go to the spirit world for?" I said as she laughed "remember? you and Asami wanted a vacation!" she said as I turned around "so my wife's going to be with me?" I said as she shook her head "you're not married to her yet Korra"  
she said as I stood there feeling defeated, I now had three options...option one was to go back to air temple island and let Amon kill us or go way back and just be born as the avatar or go back to the portal where me and Asami got together and decided hey! let's take a vacation in the spirit world "you know what?" I finally said smiling "I'm changing history" I added as the girl looked at me "what are you ta-" she said only to be interrupted as I jumped through the second portal...if I was gonna do something right...I was gonna do it from the beginning.

"Korra sweety? it's time to wake up" Seena said as she gently rocked my shoulder as I woke up and rubbed my eyes "hi mom" I said as she smiled at me "come on and put your clothes on! were going somewhere today" she said as I got out of bed and ran to my closet as I began to throw on a cute outfit as I ran into the living room where Tonraq was getting ready "hey there kiddo! you ready to go?" he said as I nodded, I was a six-year-old on a mission to have fun and make as many friends as possible...and even though I've seen my parents bend water I never even tried...nor wanted to try to bend anything since what use would I have with bending thing's? so I never learned how to,  
my parents think something's wrong because...I'm their kid...i'm supposed to water bend like they can...but they didn't really care because they still loved me regardless "now Korra, this is a very special trip" Seena said kneeling down to my level as I smiled "you are six years old now and you deserve to have a lot of fun!" she said as I jumped up and down "where are we going mommy?" I said as she smiled "you'll see Korra" she said as we all went out with me wondering where we were going to set off too...or what we were going to do once we got there?  
or many things's as we reached the southern water tribe as they talked amongst themselves "I hate doing this to her" Seena said as Tonraq smiled "it's okay Seena! she's gonna check Korra over, make sure if she really doesn't have water bending powers" he said as I walked behind them looking around as Seena picked me up and entered a building with an old woman sitting at a chair "hello there! and how may I help you folks?" she said as Seena smiled "yes, our daughter Korra doesn't seem to have water bending powers like we have...I'm just wondering if you can test her just to make sure" she said as I looked at mommy "mommy? you said we were going somewhere special!" I pouted as Seena looked at me and smiled "I'm sorry baby...I'll tell you what, you be a good girl and do as your told and when were done here we can go out for cake and ice cream!" Seena said as I cheered "here you go" Seena added as she set me down as the old woman motioned for me to come into a separate room that had training dummy's as she closed the door "now sweety you see those dummies? I want you to breath slowly for me and concentrate on one of them...and raise your hand and imagine water striking it" she said as she put me in the proper stance as I closed my eyes and breathed in and out as I then opened my eyes as I threw my other hand as the ground shot out and struck the first dummy while my other hand bent fire at the middle dummy and closed my hand and opened it revealing a ball of water as I made it into a spike as I threw it at the dummy to the right as the old woman's jaw slammed to the ground and backed up as she ran out of the door as I heard her screaming from outside "YOUR DAUGHTER IS THE AVATAR!" she screamed as Seena rushed into the room as I looked at her with tears in my eyes "mommy? I'm scared" I said as she scooped me up and hugged me "it's okay sweety...were here" she said as my dad came in as well "the avatar? our little girl...is the avatar?" he said smiling as I began to cry "shhh it's okay little Korra! were so proud of you" she said as I buried my face in her chest as we went out of the room for ice cream.

"Mom! dad! I'm going out!" I said as I slipped on a big coat as I headed for the door as Tonraq stopped me "little lady? where are you going?"  
he said as I smiled "out" I said as Tonraq sighed "I know your nine and all but you need to come home when dinner is ready" he said as I smiled "don't worry dad I'll be fine!" I said waving at him before going outside and running around as I fell down "hmmm I wonder what I should do today?" I pondered as I sat up and sighed, it was no fun when the water tribe was ways away and there weren't that many kids around my age to play ball with or hide and seek for that matter as I got up and walked over to Naga, me and Naga have always been the best of friends! I found her as a cub and decided Naga was a perfect fit for her seeing as how she can scare anyone...well except me as I got on Naga and gave her a big hug "come on girl! let's ride" I said as Naga bolted across the snow as I smiled wider than anything, I was getting better at my bending as well too! well...I needed Naga to reach the place where I train since I can get pretty rough with my training sessions at times...what with burning down every dummy...and the hut to causing a huge earthquake that I had to lie and say that the earth had to fart...I always found that funny actually! "there it is Naga" I said as we got to my training ground, I then hopped off Naga and walked over to the ground as I took my mitts off and stuffed them in my pocket "okay...just like last time" I said as I breathed in and out slowly as I raised my hands up to the sky before bringing them down to the ground as I swayed them left and right before moving my hands in a circular pattern as water began to form before I slashed at it creating four ice spikes as I hit the dummies in the training ground "nice!  
now for some air bending...or fart bending!" I said laughing as I held my hand up creating a wind ball as I moved it around and struck all three dummies in a row "I am getting good at this!" I said as I snapped my fingers and felt my hand out as fire bloomed forth as I passed it to my other hand as I shoot it at the three dummies as they were set ablaze as I bent water again from the ground and tossed it on the burning dummy's...but something inside me felt weird...I was supposed to have only water bending but now? I have all these other bendings in me...fire...earth...water...and wind, but as I yawned I didn't really think much on it as I decided to get on Naga and head back home.

"Happy fourteenth birthday Korra!" my parents said as I smiled "thanks guys" I said as they hugged me and brought a box out "here you go kiddo!" my dad said as I opened the box and noticed a very beautiful outfit "oh wow thanks dad and mom!" I said as I gave them both a hug before running into the room and slipping on the outfit before coming back out and showing them "how do I look guys?" I said as they gave me a thumbs up "you look amazing Korra!" dad said as I smiled wide before giving them both hugs "hey Korra? can you go to the water tribe and pick up a few thing's for us?" Seena said as I nodded and took the note that Seena had written down as I waved to them as I ran outside and hopped on Naga "let's go girl!" I said as Naga ran me to the water tribe, but as we got there I looked at the gate and found that there were more guards than usual as I got off Naga and walked over to the guards "hey guys! enjoying the weather huh?" I said as they both stood there as I laughed nervously "wow...someone sure got your tongues huh?" I said as I walked into the city as I checked the note that my mother had given me "she just wants milk and eggs? okay then" I said putting the note in my pocket as I stretched my arms and continued walking to the store only to be shoved out of the way by two men who seemed to be running away as a woman ran up to me "hey you! you have to help me! those guys stole my jewelry!" she shouted as I looked at her and nodded before getting on Naga "come on girl and catch up to them" I said as Naga took off like a blur towards the two men "hey guys? don't you know it's rude to steal?" I said jumping up in the air and earth bending two balls around the guys as I heard them scream as I landed on the ground "boy! guys sure don't learn do they?" I said as I walked up to one ball and opened it up as the guy attacked me only for me to air bend him as he dropped the bag "thanks for the jewels guys! they really are a girl's best friend!" I said closing the ball back up as the guards ran over to me "what's going on?" one of the guards said as I smiled "oh I caught some guys that stole jewels from " I said jumping back on Naga and opening the two balls up "you can take them away, I'll be giving these jewels back to April" I said as Naga took off before they could say anything else "wow...we sure make a great team huh Naga?" I said as we ran over to and handed her the jewels "oh thank you so much! I never thought I would see these again! why don't you and your friend here come with me so I can reward my heroes?" she said as we both smiled and nodded.

"Oh Korra...look at you...seventeen and still at home" I said as I walked over to my closet and opened it up as I scratched my butt and tried to figure out what I wanted to wear "no...no...no...ugh there's nothing here I want to wear...but I can't go out in my pajamas" I said sighing deeply as I grabbed the outfit I always wore and slipped it on as I walked into the living room to meet my mom and dad who were both on the couch "hey guys" I said as they looked at me "hey there Korra!" dad said as I sighed "what's wrong Korra?" Seena asked as I looked at them both "it seems I have forgotten how to air bend now" I said dejectedly as they both got up and went over to me and hugged me "it's okay Korra, we still love you" my mom said as dad piped up "yeah and besides your old enough to start working now!" he said as I rolled my eyes "yea what? work for the local ice plant?" I said as dad laughed "hey now! we supply ice to all over the world! and people in Republic City use our ice for their drinks!" he said as I sighed again "Republic City...I always wanted to visit there" I said as he smiled "yeah kiddo but we don't have that kind of money to go there" he said as I crossed my arms "I'm...going out" I said as I walked up to the door as my dad stopped me "hey kiddo...don't forget the ice plant okay? you're an amazing water bender...you would actually do a great job there" he said as I nodded and left the house "ugh ice plant worker? what does he take me for? some kind of old maid?" I said kicking the snow "I don't need some boring job at a boring place! I wanna explore! I wanna see the sights...I wanna...I wanna go to Republic City!" I said going over to Naga "but...I don't have the money to go...I guess I do have to work at the ice plant" I said as me and Naga raced over to the water tribe,  
and over to the ice plant "that's it! keep er steady there!" a man said as a hunk of ice lowered down as I got off Naga and walked over to the guy "Ummm hi there! I'm Korra and I was wondering if I co-" I began to say as he looked at me "who let a girl in here? Jax? is this your old lady?" he said as my smile began to take on an irritated look as he looked at me "no, but she sure is hot" he said as I balled my fists up as the others began to whistle and holler "listen lady! we don't have time for playing dress up and having tea so you can move along now" he said as I walked over to the sea and began bending the water in the air as I made 6 water squares as I shot at them making each one a solid ice block as I sat one after the other in a perfect row causing all the guys jaws to drop around me as I walked up to the boss man "all I want is a job so I can gather up the fair to go to Republic City, I am not a princess...so you gonna hire me or what?" I said as he dropped his pen and clipboard to the ground "your...hired" he said as I turned around and smirked, I was gonna get to Republic City and see the sights.

The knower laid back in the bed as she turned her head now and again as she saw a screen with me on it "oh Korra...do you know what you are doing? your destroying Korra's timeline..." she said as she got up "so this is what you meant by changing history" she said as she sighed dejectedly "this can only end in disaster...either that or...something new" she added getting up and walking over to the pool as the sheet softly fell to the ground exposing her naked body as she stepped into the water and began to take a swim before going underwater and emerging as beautiful crystals flew up into the air as she smiled and giggled "come back to me Korra...I need you" she said as she looked over at the screen.

(A/N) got ya with this episode huh? huh? yea Korra is reborn and doing thing's differently and that means maybe no Korrasami? at all?  
not even Mako or Bolin? and no tournament? stay tuned as we continue the fun and adventure!


End file.
